wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/41
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Z przylądka Horn do Amazonki. Nie wiem, jak się dostałem na platformę; może mnie Kanadyjczyk zaniósł. Alem oddychał, łykałem ożywcze powietrze morskie. Dwaj moi towarzysze napawali się świeżemi jego atomami. Nieszczęśliwi, pozbawieni przez długi czas pożywienia, nie mogą bez szkody dla zdrowia zaspokoić odrazu głodu pierwszym, jaki im wpadnie, pokarmem. My, przeciwnie; nie potrzebując się wcale miarkować, mogliśmy wciągać pełnemi płucami atomy tej atmosfery i wietrzyk, sam wietrzyk wlewał nam w usta rozkoszny ów nektar. — Ah! — powtarzał Conscil — cóż to za dobra rzecz ten tlen. Niech pan śmiało oddycha. Wystarczy go dla wszystkich. Ned Land nic nie mówił, ale otworzył usta tak szeroko, że przestraszyć mógłby nawet rekina! A co za oddech potężny! Kanadyjczyk „ciągnął”, jak piec, w którym się dobrze pali. Wkrótce odzyskaliśmy siły i, kiedym spojrzał dokoła, spostrzegłem, że byliśmy sami na platformie. Nikogo z osady, ani nawet kapitana Nemo. Dziwni marynarze Nautilusa poprzestawali na krążącem wewnątrz powietrzu. Żaden nie przyszedł rozkoszować się pełną atmosferą. Pierwsze wyrazy, którem wymówił, były wyrazami wdzięczności i dziękczynienia dwom moim towarzyszom. Ned i Conseil przedłużyli me istnienie w ostatnich godzinach tego długiego konania. Cała wdzięczność moja nie mogła wynagrodzić ich za to poświęcenie. — Ba, panie profesorze — odpowiedział Ned Land — niema o czem mówić. Jakąż mieliśmy w tern zasługę? Żadnej. Było to rzeczą prostego rachunku. Pańskie życie było więcej warte, niż nasze, należało je przeto zachować. — Nie, Nedzie — odparłem — wcale nie było więcej warte. Nikt bowiem nie jest wyższy nad człowieka dobrego i szlachetnego, a ty nim jesteś. — No dobrze, dobrze — powtarzał zakłopotany Kanadyjczyk. — A ty, poczciwy mój Conseilu, dużoś wycierpiał? — Niewiele, krótko mówiąc. Brakło mi wprawdzie parę łyków powietrza, alem się jakoś bez niego obywał. Zresztą widziałem, jak pan omdlewał, a to nie dawało mi najmniejszej ochoty do oddychania. Zamykało mi to, jak mówią, gę... Conseil, zmieszany swą paplaniną, nie dokończył. — Moi przyjaciele — rzekłem żywo wzruszony — jesteśmy na zawsze z sobą związani. Nabyliście do mnie prawa... — Którego nadużyję — odparł Kanadyjczyk. — Hę? — mruknął Conseil. — Tak — mówił Ned Land — prawa zabrania pana z sobą, kiedy opuszczę tego piekielnego Nautilusa. — Ale — wtrącił Conseil — czy płyniemy w dobrym kierunku? — Tak — odpowiedziałem — ponieważ płyniemy ku słońcu, a słońcem tu jest północ. — Zapewne — rzekł Ned Land — ale idzie mi u to, żeby wiedzieć, czy sic zbliżamy do oceanu Spokojnego czy też Atlantyckiego, to jest do mórz uczęszczanych, czy pustych. Nie byłem w stanie na to odpowiedzieć i obawiałem się, aby kapitan Nemo nie zechciał nas raczej zaprowadzić na ów bezmierny ocean, oblewający zarazem brzegi Azji i Ameryki. Wprawdzie tym sposobem uzupełniłby swą podróż podmorską naokoło świata i powrócił na morza, na których Nautilus odzyskiwał najzupełniejszą niezależność. Gdybyśmy wszakże mieli wrócić na wody Pacyfiku, zdala od wszelkich lądów zaludnionych, to cóż się stanie z projektami Ned Landa? Wątpliwość ta jednak musiała się rychło wyjaśnić. Nautilus płynął szybko. Kolo biegunowe zostało rychło przebyte; przód statku zwrócony był do przylądka Horn. Trzydziestego pierwszego marca, o siódmej wieczorem, znajdowaliśmy się naprzeciw tego południowego cypla Ameryki. Wówczas to zapomniane zostały wszystkie minione cierpienia. Wspomnienie uwięzienia przez lody zatarło się w naszym umyśle. Myśleliśmy już tylko o przyszłości. Kapitan Nemo nie zjawiał się ani w salonie, ani na platformie. Punkt położenia naszego, oznaczany codziennie na mapie porucznika, pozwalał mi rozpoznawać dokładnie kierunek Nautilusa. Otóż tego wieczora widoczne było, ku wielkiemu mojemu zadowoleniu, żeśmy wracali na północ przez Atlantyk. Zawiadomiłem Kanadyjczyka i Conseila o rezultacie mych spostrzeżeń. — Dobra nowina — rzekł Kanadyjczyk — lecz dokąd Nautilus zmierza? — Nie umiem ci tego powiedzieć. — Czyżby się zachciało kapitanowi, spróbowawszy bieguna południowego, rzucić się na biegun północny i wrócić na ocean Spokojny przez słynne przejście północno-zachodnie? — Nie trzebaby poddawać mu tej myśli — wtrącił Conseil. — A więc — rzekł Kanadyjczyk — wprzód jeszcze wymówimy mu nasze towarzystwo. — W każdym razie — dodał Conseil — ten kapitan Nemo, to mistrz w swoim rodzaju i nie będziemy żałowali, żeśmy go poznali. — Zwłaszcza kiedy go pożegnamy — odparł Ned Land. Nazajutrz, 1-go kwietnia, gdy Nautilus na parę minut przed południem wypłynął nawierzch, ujrzeliśmy ląd na zachodzie. Była to Ziemia Ognista, której pierwsi żeglarze nadali to miano, widząc gęste dymy, wznoszące się z szałasów krajowców. Ta Ziemia Ognista tworzy znaczną gromadę wysp, rozciągającą się na trzydzieści mil francuskich wzdłuż, a osiemdziesiąt wszerz, pomiędzy 53 i 56° st. szerokości południowej, a 67° i 50ʹ i 77° 15ʹ długości zachodniej. Wybrzeże wydało mi się niskie, lecz wdali piętrzyły się wysokie góry. Dostrzegłem nawet górę Sarmiento, wznoszącą się na dwa tysiące siedmdziesiąt metrów nad poziom morza — piramidalną bryłę łupku, z nader spiczastym szczytem, który, jak mnie zapewniał Ned Land, „wróży pogodę lub niepogodę” stosownie do tego czy osłonięty jest mgłą, czy też widzialny. — Doskonały barometr, mój przyjacielu. — Tak, panie, barometr naturalny, który mnie nigdy nie zwiódł, gdym żeglował pomiędzy rafami cieśniny Magellańskiej. W tej chwili szczyt ów rysował się czysto na tle nieba. Była to przepowiednia pogody i sprawdziła się. Nautilus, wróciwszy pod wodę, zbliżył się do brzegu, płynąc wzdłuż niego w odległości kilku mil tylko. Przez szyby salonu widziałem długie wodorosty i olbrzymie fukusy. Te pęcherzowate morszczyny, których wolne morze biegunowe zawierało parę okazów, o lepkiem i lśniącem włóknie, miały do trzystu metrów długości. Istne powrozy, grubsze niż wielki palec u ręki i bardzo mocne; służą też nieraz marynarzom do cumowania statków. Inny znów porost, znany pod nazwą webła, z liściem czterostopowym, oblepionym kolorową skamieniałością, zaścielał dno morskie, służąc za gniazdo i pożywienie mirjadom skorupiaków, krabów, sepij. Tam to foki i wydry znajdowały obfitą ucztę, mieszając na sposób angielski mięso ryb z jarzynami morskiemi. Nad tem żyznem i bujnem dnem morza Nautilus sunął z niezmierną szybkością. Ku wieczorowi zbliżył się do archipelagu Malwińskiego, którego chropowate wierzchołki mogłem nazajutrz rozpoznać. Głębokość morza w tem miejscu była niewielka. Sądziłem więc nie bez przyczyny, że te dwie wyspy, otoczone wielką liczbą wysepek, tworzyły niegdyś część ziemi Magellańskiej. Malwiny zostały prawdopodobnie odkryte przez sławnego Johna Davis'a, który nadał im miano Davis Southern Islands. Później Richard Hawkins nazwał je Maiden Islands — wyspami Panieńskiemi. Następnie w początkach ośmnastego wieku nazwane zostały przez rybaków z Saint-Mało Malwinami, a nakoniec Anglicy, do których obecnie należą, dali im nazwę wysp Falklandzkich. Zapuszczone w tych wodach sieci dostarczyły pięknych okazów wodorostów, a zwłaszcza pewnego rodzaju fukusu, którego korzenie obciążone były najsmaczniejszemi z jadalnych ślimaków. Gęsi i kaczki osiadły tuzinami na platformie i przeszły wnet do spiżarni statku. Z ryb zauważyłem głównie kościste z rodzaju babek, a zwłaszcza diodomy długości dwu centymetrów, usiane na całem ciele białawemi i żółtemi plamami. Podziwiałem także liczne meduzy i najpiękniejsze z tego rodzaju chryzaory, właściwe wodom Malwińskim. Jedne miały kształt półkulistego parasolika w ciemno-czerwone pręgi, zakończonego dwunastoma foremnemi festonami; inne znowu koszyczka, z którego wysuwały się szerokie liście i długie czerwone prątki. Płynęły, poruszając swemi czterema liściowatemi ramionami i kołysząc w wodzie obfite zwoje macek. Chciałem zachować kilka okazów tych delikatnych zwierzokrzewów — ale to są mgły, cienie, widma, które, po wyjęciu ich z rodzimego żywiołu, rozpływają się zaraz i ulatniają. Gdy ostatnie wyżyny Malwin zniknęły z widnokręgu, Nautilus zanurzył się na dwadzieścia do dwudziestu pięciu metrów, sunąc wzdłuż brzegów amerykańskich. Kapitan Nemo nie pokazywał się. Do 3-go kwietnia nie opuszczaliśmy wód Patagońskich, płynąc już to po wierzchu, już w głębi oceanu. Nautilus przebył szeroki prąd, utworzony przez ujście la Platy, i znalazł się 4-go kwietnia naprzeciw Urugwaju, lecz w odległości pięćdziesięciu mil od brzegu. Kierunek utrzymywał stale na północ i posuwał się prawie równolegle do długich zakrętów wybrzeża Ameryki Południowej. Zrobiliśmy do tego czasu szesnaście tysięcy mil, od chwili dostania się na Nautilusa na morzu Japońskiem. Około jedenastej z rana minęliśmy zwrotnik Koziorożca pod trzydziestym siódmym stopniem długości i opłynęliśmy zdaleka przylądek Frio. Kapitan Nemo, ku wielkiemu nieukontentowaniu Ned Landa, nie lubił widać sąsiedztwa zamieszkanych brzegów Brazylji, bo śpieszył z szaloną szybkością. Żadna ryba, żaden ptak najbystrzejszy nie mógł za nami podążyć i wszystkie przyrodzone osobliwości tych mórz uszły moich spostrzeżeń. Szybkość ta trwała przez kilka dni; 9-go kwietnia wieczorem ujrzeliśmy zachodni cypel Ameryki Południowej, utworzony przez przylądek San-Roque. Ale wtedy Nautilus oddalił się znowu od brzegu, szukając na większych głębiach podmorskich doliny, ciągnącej się od tego przylądka do Sierra Leone na brzegu afrykańskim. Dolina la rozdwaja się na wysokości Antyllów i kończy olbrzymią wklęsłością głębokości dziewięciu tysięcy metrów. W tem miejscu pokład geologiczny oceanu przedstawia aż do Małych Antyllów skalistą, mierzącą sześć kilometrów wysokości i spiczasto zakończoną ławicę, a na wysokości wysp przylądka Zielonego drugą taką nie mniej znaczną ścianę, zamykającą cały roztopiony ląd Atlantydy. Dno owej niezmiernej doliny najeżone jest kilku górami, nadającemi tym gruntom podmorskim malowniczy widok. Mówię to głównie na zasadzie map, znajdujących się w rękopisie w bibljotece Nautilusa, wykonanych oczywiście ręką samego kapitana Nemo, i według osobistych jego spostrzeżeń. Przez kilka dni głębokie te i puste wody zwiedzane były zapomocą pochylonych płaszczyzn. Nautilus robił długie przekątne zygzaki, unosząc się do rozmaitej wysokości. Ale 11-go kwietnia wypłynął raptem nawierzch, i ziemia ukazała się znowu przy ujściu rzeki Amazonki, stanowiącem bystry i szeroki prąd, którego wylew do morza jest tak znaczny, że woda w niem na przestrzeni kilku mil traci słoność. Przebyliśmy równik. O dwadzieścia mil na zachód leżała Guyana, ziemia francuska, na której łatwo znaleźlibyśmy schronienie. Ale wiatr dął gwałtownie i prosta łódź nie mogłaby się utrzymać na rozhukanych falach. Zrozumiał to pewnie Ned Land, bo nic nie mówił. Ja zaś unikałem z mej strony wszelkiej przymówki do jego projektu ucieczki, nie chcąc popychać do przedsięwzięcia, któreby się niewątpliwie nie powiodło. Wynagrodziłem sobie łatwo tę zwłokę, robiąc zajmujące studja. Przez te dwa dni, 11-go i 12-go kwietnia, Nautilus nie opuszczał powierzchni morza i sieci jego dały nam prawdziwie cudowny połów zwierzokrzewów, ryb i płazów. Kilka zwierzokrzewów zaczepiło się o łańcuchy sieci. Były to po większej części phyctaliny. należące do rodziny anemonów morskich, a między innemi gatunek Phyctalis protexta, rodem głównie z tej części oceanu — niewielki krążek zdobny prostopadłemi paskami i nakrapiany w czerwone punkciki, zakończone prześlicznie rozwiniętemi mackami. Co się tyczy mięczaków, znalazłem same tylko widziane już dawniej okazy, jako to: wieżyczki, purpurowe oliwy z regularnie krzyżującemi się paskami, których rudawe plamki odbijały się żywo na tle cielistem; fantastyczne pterocery, podobne do skamieniałych niedźwiadków; przezroczyste hiale; żeglarki; wyborne do jedzenia sepje i pewne gatunki kałamarnic, które starożytni przyrodnicy mieścili w rzędzie ryb latających, używane głównie na przynętę przy połowie dorszów. Pomiędzy rybami tych wód, których nie miałem jeszcze sposobności poznać, zauważyłem rozmaite gatunki. Z chrząstkowatych: minogi podobne do węgorza, długości piętnastu cali, z zielonawą głową, fioletowemi płetwami, szaro-niebieskawym grzbietem, brunatno-srebrzystym brzuchem, usianym żywego koloru plamami i złotawą tęczówką. Ciekawe te stworzenia unieść musiał do morza prąd Amazonki, gdyż żyją one w wodach słodkich. Dalej brodawkowate raje z długim i cienkim ogonem, uzbrojone długiem, zębatem żądłem; małe, długości jednego metra żarłacze, o szarej i białawej skórze, których zęby, umieszczone kilku rzędami, ściągają się wtył, znane pospolicie pod nazwą pantoflarzy; żaboryby, rodzaj czerwonawych, równoramiennych trójkątów, pół metra długości, których piersiowe płetwy, trzymając się zapomocą mięsistych wydłużeń, nadają im pozór nietoperzy — a z powodu rogowej narośli koło nozdrzy nazwane jednorożcami morskiemi; nareszcie kilka gatunków rogatnic, kurasawczyka, którego nakrapiane boki połyskują złotem, i jasno-fioletowego kapryska, z mieniącemi się, jak gardło gołębie, odcieniami. Zakończę tę nieco za suchą, choć jeszcze bardzo niedokładną nomenklaturę, szeregiem ryb ościstych, jako to: passany z rodzaju gołogrzbietów, z nader krótkim, śnieżnej białości pyszczkiem, ciałem pięknego czarnego koloru, opatrzone mięsistym, bardzo długim i cienkim ogonem i dochodzące trzech decymetrów długości sardynki, błyszczące żywym, srebrzystym połyskiem; skombry, z dwiema podogonowemi płetwami; kolcogrzbiety czarne, poławiane za pomocą pochodni długości dwu metrów, z tłustem, białem i twardem mięsem, mającem, gdy świeże, smak węgorza, a po wyschnięciu, wędzonego łososia. Wymienię jeszcze labroidy napół czerwone, okryte łuską tylko przy obsadzie grzbietowych płetw, złotopłetwe, na których blask złota i srebra miesza się z połyskiem rubinu i topazu; złotoogoniaste skwary, z niezmiernie delikatnem mięsem, posiadające własność świecenia, zdradzającą je w głębi wód; wreszcie pomarańczowe z ostrym językiem tęczaki; ścienice ze złocista, ogonową płetwą; cyruliki morskie, dwuoczki surynamskie i t. d. To i t d. nie przeszkodzi mi wspomnieć jeszcze o pewnej rybie, którą Conseil długo i nie bez racji popamięta. W jednej z sieci znaleźliśmy rodzaj bardzo płaskiej rai, która po ucięciu ogona miałaby kształt foremnego koła, ważącej około dwudziestu kilogramów. Była z wierzchu biała, pod spodem czerwonawa z dużemi okrągłemi, ciemno-niebieskiemi z czarną obwódką plamami; skórę miała bardzo lśniącą i kończyła się podwójną płetwą. Rozciągnięta na platformie, szamotała się, próbowała konwulsyjnemi ruchami obrócić się i robiła tyle wysileń, że za ostatnim podskokiem byłaby już wpadła do wody. Ale Conseil, któremu chodziło o rybę, rzucił się na nią i, zanim zdołałem mu przeszkodzić, pochwycił obiema rękoma. Lecz w mgnieniu oka padł na platformę i, wywijając wgórze nogami, sparaliżowany w połowie ciała, krzyczał: — Ah! panie, panie! Ratuj mnie pan! Podnieśliśmy go z Kanadyjczykiem i natarli pokurczone ramiona, poczem, odzyskawszy zmysły, ustawiczny ten klasyfikator wyszeptał przerywanym głosem: — Gromada chrząstkowatych, rząd chrząstkopletwych ze stałemi skrzelami, podrzęd żarłaczy, rodzina rajów, rodzaj drętwików. — Tak, mój przyjacielu — odpowiedziałem — to drętwik wprawił cię w stan tak smutny. — Ah! niech mi pan wierzy — odparł — zemszczę ja się nad tem stworzeniem. — A to jak? — Zjem je. Nieborak Conseil! trafił na najniebezpieczniejszy gatunek drętwika — kumanę. Dziwne to zwierzę pośród takiego przewodnika, jak woda, powala ryby w odległości wielu metrów; taką siłę posiada jego organ elektryczny, którego obie główne powierzchnie wynoszą nie mniej niż dwadzieścia siedem stóp kwadratowych. Nazajutrz, 12-go kwietnia, Nautilus zbliżył się w ciągu dnia do wybrzeży Guyany holenderskiej, około ujścia Maroni. Żyły tam rodzinami liczne gromady manatów, należących jak dugonie i stellery, do rzędu syreneidów. Piękne te zwierzęta, spokojne i nie drapieżne, długości sześciu do siedmiu metrów, musiały ważyć przynajmniej po cztery tysiące kilogramów. Powiedziałem Ned Landowi, że przezorna przyroda wyznaczyła tym ssącym ważną rolę. One to bowiem, pasąc się również, jak foki, na podmorskich łąkach, niszczą zbyteczny rozrost traw, zawalających ujścia rzek zwrotnikowych. — A wiecież — dodałem — co się stało, odkąd człowiek wytępił prawie do szczętu te użyteczne stworzenia? Oto zgniłe trawy zatruły powietrze, a zgniłe powietrze to żółta gorączka, pustosząca te przecudne krainy. Trująca roślinność wzmogła się pod morzami gorącej strefy i klęska rozwinęła się nieodparcie od ujścia Rio de la Plata aż do Florydy. Jeżeli wierzyć Toussenelowi, to owa klęska jest jeszcze niczem w porównaniu z tą, jaka czeka naszych potomków po wytępieniu w morzach fok i wielorybów. Wówczas to, przepełnione mątwami, meduzami, kałamarnicami, morza te staną się niezmiernem ogniskiem zarazy, bo fale nie będą już posiadały szerokich żołądków, którym Bóg poruczył zbierać szumowiska morskich obszarów. Naprzekór jednak tym teorjom, osada Nautitusa upolowała z pół tuzina manatów; chodziło bowiem o zaopatrzenie spiżarni w wyborne mięso, daleko lepsze od wołowego i cielęcego. Polowanie to nie było wcale zajmujące. Manaty dawały się zabijać, nie broniąc się. Zapakowano na statek kilka tysięcy kilogramów mięsa, przeznaczonego do suszenia. Tegoż dnia także niezwykle obfity połów ryb powiększył zapasy Nautilusa — gdyż morza te okazały się pełnemi żyjących stworzeń. W oczkach sieci znaleźliśmy pewną ilość ryb z głową zakończoną owalną tarczą o mięsistych brzegach. Były to trzymonawy, z trzeciej rodziny miękkopromiennych gardłopłetwych. Płaska na głowie ich tarcza składa się z ruchomych, ukośnych, chrząstkowatych listewek, pomiędzy któremi zwierzę może wytwarzać próżnię, co mu pozwala przylegać do przedmiotów, jak bańka. Trzymonaw (podnawka), którego zauważyłem w morzu Śródziemnem, należy także do tego gatunku. Ryba jednak, o której mowa, był to trzymonaw kostogłowy, właściwy tym morzom. Marynarze nasi, wybierając je z sieci, składali w cebry napełnione wodą. Ukończywszy połów, Nautilus zbliżył się do brzegu. W tem miejscu pewna ilość żółwi morskich spała na powierzchni fali. Trudno byłoby zagarnąć te szacowne płazy, bo najmniejszy szelest je budzi, a twardy pancerz broni od oszczepu. Ale trzymonaw dokonać miał tego pojmania z nadzwyczajną pewnością i dokładnością. Zwierzę to jest w istocie żywym haczykiem, któryby stał się szczęściem i majątkiem naiwnego rybaka, łowiącego na wędkę. Majtkowie Nautilusa założyli tym rybom na ogon obrączki dosyć szerokie, by nie przeszkadzać im w ruchach — i uwiązali je do długiego sznura, przymocowanego drugim końcem do statku. Rzucone w morze trzymonawy rozpoczęły natychmiast swą czynność, czepiając się skorupy żółwi tak zawzięcie, że dałyby się raczej rozszarpać, niż oderwać od swej zdobyczy. Ściągnięto tedy je na statek, a z niemi i żółwie, do których przylgnęły. Tym sposobem złowiono mnóstwo żółwi szyldkretowych, szerokości jednego metra, ważących po dwieście kilogramów. Pancerz ich, pokryty dwiema cienkiemi, przezroczystemi, rogowemi łuskami, brunatnego koloru biało i żółto nakrapianych, czynił je wielce szacownemi. Prócz tego dały one wyborne mięso, nie ustępujące właściwym żółwiom jadalnym, mającym, jak wiadomo, smak wyśmienity. Połowem tym zakończył się nasz pobyt w okolicach Amazonki, i z nadejściem nocy Nautilus powrócił na pełne morze.